Vengence and Blood
by fsufan
Summary: The war has ended and Remus Lupin is experiencing the happiest time of his life since his days as a student. With the appearance of a beautiful woman will that happiest continue or will their pasts come back to haunt them?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** The characters all belong to JRK with the exception of Fallon and Maggie. I'm just playing with the others.

**PROLOGUE**

It was a beautiful spring day and with the absence of attacks and no sign of trouble brewing Dumbledore allowed for a Hogsmeade weekend, a costly decision. There had long been concern about the wards around Hogwarts and if they could hold the Dark Lord out should he ever put all his efforts and those of his followers into bringing them down, now they would never know. He gained entrance by simply walking through the open gates. As the first group of students began to exit the school grounds Voldemort suddenly appeared in front of them surrounded by Death Eaters. Curses and spells began to fly and the students were pushed back onto the school grounds as their attackers streamed through the gates.

There had been no sign of movement from Voldemort since the attack on Diagon Alley right before the start of Harry's 7th year. The losses that day had been devastating. Hermione's parents two of the victims along with Dennis and Colin Creevey's parents and Seamus Finnegan's father. While Harry and members of the DA were attempting to provide cover for the Aurors and Order members as they Apparated to the scene no one noticed two Death Eaters enter Flourish Blotts. Once inside they made their way through the store and found what they were looking for, the Grangers, and the other Muggle parents along with several young children and students, hiding in a secret room in the back of the store where they had been told to stay until everything was over. The Muggles were killed, the children left physically unharmed. At first there was shock that they had not taken the opportunity to kill everyone, Death Eaters had certainly not shown restraint before. Then it was realized that the murders had a purpose. To punish Hermione, send Harry into a fit of guilt and self-pity blaming himself and their friendship that had made her parents a target, and too send a warning to the other Muggle-borns of what was to come. The warning had backfired. Hermione was devastated but it gave her a fierce sense of focus to help Harry find away to destroy Voldemort. For Harry his resolve to accomplish his destiny was intensified ten fold and membership in the DA grew with training at a nearly fevered pitched.

Harry and Ron had been standing at the main doors of the school waiting on Hermione and Ginny when the attack started. They did not hesitate to join the fray. They had been preparing for this day since 5th year. Harry had trained the DA members well. They knew their spells and curses, they were partnered to maximize each other's strengthens and cover their weakness. The teachers and staff fought knowing that their students could well defend themselves.

Harry and Voldemort searched each other out immediately. Dumbledore and Ron followed providing Harry the opportunity to concentrate solely on his mission as they fought the Death Eaters who would hope to aide their Master in his fight. While the others fought around them Harry and Voldemort clashed in a rain of sparks, flashes, and smoke. When the smoke cleared Voldemort was dead his body at Harry's feet. Ron was bleeding but still standing, Lucius Malfoy was dead. Dumbledore was seriously injured but standing as well. He surveyed the sight before him and knew something was not right.

Remus Lupin and Bill Weasley, who had taken the position of Defense Against Dark Arts teacher to help provide Order protection at the school, also knew something was wrong. Many of the Order members had never arrived. The call had gone out almost as soon as the attack began and Remus had Apparated to Hogsmeade immediately along with Fred and George Weasley who had been at headquarters at the time. It was quickly realized that all of the missing Order members worked at the Ministry of Magic, Arthur and Charlie Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Nymphadora Tonks the most prominent in their absence. Dumbledore sent Bill and Remus there to investigate along with Harry and Ron. Fred and George were still fighting Death Eaters trying to escape after the fall of the Dark Lord.

Once clear of the Hogwarts gates, Harry and the others Apparated directly to the main atrium. Though still in school Harry and Ron were both seventeen and the Minister of Magic grudgingly gave consent to allow them to receive their Apparation license early. It was a simultaneous attack on two fronts. While Voldemort and the majority of his followers descended on Hogwarts the remainder led by Bellatrix Lestrange attacked the Ministry of Magic. The attack was aided from the inside. Standing in the atrium they saw immediate proof that some thing was indeed wrong. Ernie the security guard laid dead amongst the debris that was once his desk and chair. Battles were being fought in two's and three's.

Making their way through the chaos they subdued many of the attackers. They found Shacklebolt and Tonks in the Aurors office, both dead. The bodies of five Death Eaters scattered around the room. The Aurors had died fighting which was more than could be said for many that had been caught unaware and killed still sitting at their desks or attempting to flee.

The cry of shouted spells spurred them on. They came to a sudden halt and the sight before him stunned Bill. His father and brother Charlie were attempting to protect the Minister of Magic who was badly injured. Their attackers closing in on them - Percy was one of them. It took Harry and Ron a quick moment to realize Percy's presence and actions. Suddenly it all became clear. Ron and Bill had never fully accepted his reconciliation with the family. Truth was only Arthur and Molly had. The children had found his apology lacking and couldn't forget the pain he'd caused their parents. Bill now saw that Dumbledore had obviously found it lacking as well. He had never invited Percy to join the Order. Every other member of the family was, save Ron and Ginny. Though they were in fact unofficial members. Dumbledore had allowed him to participate in discussions not dealing with Order business or what could be considered sensitive in nature. It was obvious now that all information fit that category when it came to Percy. Ron knew in that instant that it was is own brother who had told the Death Eaters where they could find Hermione's parents that day in Diagon Alley. Anger such as he had never known welled inside of him and flowed out through his wand as he sent curses and spells flying.

Suddenly out numbered the Death Eaters fled. Assured that Arthur and Charlie were all right and leaving them to tend to the Minister and the two Death Eaters that Harry and Remus had managed to bind, they followed. They raced through the corridors and found themselves in a long hallway lined with doors. Harry and Ron looked at each other knowingly. Movement at the end of the hall sent them racing again. Throwing open the last door they found themselves in the Death Chamber. Harry and Remus had hoped to never see this room again. Neither could shake the sense of déjà vu as they scrambled over the stone steps and benches throwing spells and dodging curses. Belleatrix found herself caught between them. For a brief moment the temptation for revenge was so great they could both taste it. They swallowed the temptation and threw binding and silencing spells. Thick robes wrapped around her body that had been frozen by a stunning spell. Her mouth was magically taped closed and they took the extra precaution of chaining her to one of the benches. Harry snapped her wand in two.

They could hear Bill and Ron's battle with Percy and turning to see how they could provide help Remus could not help but be surprised by Percy's skill. When he had been in Remus' DADA class in his 7th year Remus could find no fault in his homework or written tests, but he'd always found his wand work to be stiff and regimented. Obviously training with Death Eaters had brought remarkable improvement.

As these thoughts filtered through his mind he watched Percy leap onto the dais. The stone arch way stood there seemingly innocent, the thin black veil ruffling slightly both looking less threatening than the actual truth. Every thing that followed seemed to happen at once. Bill and Ron each cast spells at Percy just as he cast a curse of his own while jumping backwards to avoid the speeding spells coming towards him. Percy's body, the curse, which Harry had deflected back towards him and the two spells all, hit the veil at the same time the result a deafening explosion that threw them across the room.

They staggered to their feet coughing, eyes watering from the dust of crumbled rocks and mortar. After making sure that each of them were all right they turned their attention to the dais. It took several moments to accept what they were seeing. The arch was destroyed the black veil laid torn in two and standing on the dais were thirty or so men and women, their dress and appearance varying by decades. They seemed as shocked to see the four wizards covered in dust and sweat, as the wizards were to see them. Slowly they began to stir and there was a buzz of whispers and soft voices. Remus and Harry watched in amazement as a man with long black hair made his way from the center of the crowd to the edge of platform. Ron and Bill gasped in recognition.

Sirius.

Sirius sat calmly in his chair directly across from the Headmaster's desk. Harry sat sideways on the edge of his chair, eyes riveted to his godfather afraid to blink for fear he'd disappear again. Remus seemed to have the same concern standing beside him with one hand resting on his shoulder. After the initial shock of seeing Sirius standing on the dais they had fallen on each other in hugs, tears and a myriad of questions.

Now at Hogwarts and after telling Professor Dumbledore of the fight at the Ministry and the full detail of the events in the Death Chamber, uncertainty and the need for answers had each on pins and needles. After several moments it was Remus who broke the silence, "What does this mean Albus?" his calm voice belying the emotion that was flowing through him.

Sirius spoke but kept his eyes on Dumbledore "It quite obviously means that the rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated Moony."

Harry's heart was beating so hard against his chest he was amazed it hadn't popped out, "It's not a joke Sirius," he snapped. "We saw you pass through the veil." His voice shook "We saw you die."

Professor Dumbledore was leaning back in his chair, his long thin fingers templed against his lips. "No Harry I don't believe you did." He held up a hand against the protest that Remus and Harry were both preparing to make "I admit at the time I too believed that you had indeed witnessed Sirius' death. Now I see that it was otherwise." He turned his attention to Sirius, "Tell me what you remember about that night in the Death Chamber."

Sirius took several deep breaths "I remember all of it. We received word that Harry and some of his friends had been lured to the Ministry of Magic and I insisted on joining Remus and the other Order members in getting them out of there. I became involved in a duel with my cousin Bellatrix and we fought for several minutes. We threw spells, curses and insults at each other just like we'd always done since we were children. I was hit with a spell and fell backwards. The next thing I knew white light and a room full of people surrounded me."

"You were dead," Harry whispered.

Sirius shook his head vigorously, "NO! That's just it. I wasn't dead. First the spell was only a stunner. She wasn't ready to kill me just yet and secondly I don't know where I was but I know I wasn't dead." His voice had risen to a near shout.

Remus applied a slight pressure to Sirius' shoulder to calm him. "I don't understand," Harry said.

Professor Dumbledore leaned forward and rested his arms on his desk, "Life Harry comes to all of us in the same manner. We are conceived and then we are born. Death however comes in many fashions. For the lucky ones it comes at the end of a long and joyous life while in sleep. For many it comes before their time. Which is part of the reason Sirius is with us now."

Harry interrupted him "Surely it wasn't my parents time to time. Prophecy be damned, they were too young to die. Shouldn't they have been on the platform with Sirius?" Sirius reached over and took Harry's hand. The young man looked at him and down at their hands and tightened his grip.

"No Harry they would not," Professor Dumbledore said. "I agree that they were too young and surely it should not have been their time, but death did come and they passed on. I believe in the case of Sirius and those who were with him that it is the method that was used that kept them from actual death." Remus, Harry and Sirius shared confused looks. "As I said death comes in many ways and the paths to what lies beyond this world are varied. The arch was used as an instrument of death to punish the guilty. However its use was discontinued when concern grew that the wrongly accused and innocent were being killed. I believe the reason that Sirius is with us now is because he passed through a device that's sole purpose was to put to death the guilty. He was an innocent man guilty of no crime and as it was not his time to die he did not."

Sirius nodded in agreement "That makes sense. The one thing that all the others had in common was that they had been tried and convicted of crimes that they claimed they were innocent of. There were a few more people there when I first arrived but as time went on six or seven just disappeared. The others told me that it happened often. One moment someone is there and the next they were gone. They vanish."

"Their time had come and death took them," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Percy," Harry mumbled.

A sadness crossed Dumbledore's face, "I'm afraid Mr. Weasley created his time. He was certainly guilty of many crimes, how many we may never know but he was guilty none the less and the veil administered its judgment." It was quiet for a moment then Dumbledore returned his attention to Sirius, "Tell me Sirius what was it like."

Sirius sat completely still seemingly attempting to gather his thoughts "It's difficult to explain. It just was."

Remus and Harry looked at each other, eyebrows raised. "What do you mean 'it just was'," Remus asked. "Was it a parallel universe? Could you see what was happening on this side? What?"

Sirius stood and moved over to the perch were Fawkes was sitting quietly. "No it wasn't a parallel universe or anything like that and I couldn't see what was happening here. It just was. We were just there. Waiting. We weren't hungry or cold. No one ever got sick. There was no hierarchy, no tempers or arguments. No crying. We spoke. We talked about our lives and our loved ones but we mainly just existed and waited. When someone would vanish, they were just gone. It just was." He stood there silently, his head bowed. Fawkes trilled quietly in his ear.

Harry got up and walked over to his godfather "Welcome home Sirius," he said and pulled the man into a tight embrace.

Remus stood behind Harry and when he let Sirius go he reached for him himself "Welcome home Padfoot."

After a brief moment they pulled Harry in and the three of them stood there unashamed of their tears as they clung to each other. Voldemort was dead, Sirius was back and life just got a whole lot better.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 – Five years later**

Was it possible for life to get any better? Taking an afternoon stroll with friends, listening to Ron and Ginny argue over something, raised voices and harsh words. Harry and Hermione laughing at them and occasionally adding their own comments or snide remarks. Both having come so far watching and becoming a part of the Weasley family. Being only children they'd never learned the fine art of sibling arguments and for a long time both seemed uneasy with the way the Weasley family poked fun at each other, made jokes, picked fights, yelled and the overall noise level that was created whenever two or more of them were together.

Of course, Harry hadn't grown up alone he'd had his cousin Dudley to grow up along side. Dudley's parents having been pushed into caring for Harry after his parents were killed. Despite Petunia Dursley being his mothers' sister familial love hadn't been there, in fact the Dursley's had never hidden the fact that they didn't like Harry, didn't like his parents, and hated the fact that they had been left to care for a wizard. No, Harry hadn't grown up alone but he might as well have. At least now he had a family, a real family.

Harry and Ginny had been together since Harry's 6th year. There had been no open discussion of marriage, though everyone knew that was waiting somewhere in the future. It seemed that for so long Harry's life had been planned out for him that he and Ginny were both taking a perverse pleasure in not doing anything that people expected of them. Harry had completed Auror training has many had expected but just before the probation period began he quit. He tried out for the Chudley Cannons and was now into his third year as their Seeker. No one should have been surprised by this Quidditch was his passion, but the manner in which it had occurred had shocked the entire Wizarding world.

Ginny who it was assumed would become a teacher had surprised everyone when she began training as a medi-witch. Her interest in medicine had been there all along if anyone had ever looked. Harry had, but then he'd had no choice, as he tended to be her number one patient. She had become very adept with tending injuries helping Ron after his encounter with the brains in the Department of Mysteries. She had spent the summer applying salve to his wounds and learning the proper technique to cast the charms that would sooth the pain. During the following school year she tended many of the injuries that Harry received playing Quidditch, his ban having been lifted the minute Professor Dumbledore had returned to the school. It was during her first year of medi-training that an astonishing discovery was made, Ginny had empathic skills. As her trainers worked with her, her skill began to grow and become more pronounced. For her closest friends it explained a lot. Many had always found that when they were in pain – emotional or physical Ginny's presence had always made them feel better. It also explained Ginny's knack for potions. Her grades in that subject had always been boarder line but that had been blamed on Snape and his dislike for Gryffindors and especially Weasley's. Now they knew it was because of her, when the potion she was brewing had healing properties she always seemed to take extra care and they were always exceedingly successful. When the assignment was to brew a potion that had negative properties her innate sense to protect and tend would prevent her from brewing the potion correctly.

It was because of this that two years ago Remus allowed Ginny to start brewing the Wolfsbane for him and he readily admitted that her potion was the best he'd ever had taken. Though it still tasted bad, for some reason it did not have the rancid taste that was normally associated with the Wolfsbane. He also recovered faster, the pain and stiffness that normally plagued him the whole next day, subsided by lunchtime. They knew for certain that she was not adding anything to the potion, because to do so would render the potion useless, but could not figure out what she was doing that was causing this most welcomed result. It was Molly Weasley who gave the most logical theory for her success. She explained that it was like cooking, food prepared with love and care for those who are dear to us always taste better than food prepared out of obligation and the basic need to provide nourishment. To Harry that explained a lot as to why he thought Mrs. Weasley was the best cook in the world, she certainly had a great deal of love in her. Seeing Hermione's fallen face at her words Molly quickly added that one must also have a basic talent for cooking and enjoy the actual process. This relieved her a great deal as she hated cooking and was truly terrible at it.

Remus couldn't help but grin at the blush that was creeping across Harry's neck from Ginny having just patted him on the bum in front of everyone. Despite the strength of their relationship and the length of time they'd been together Harry still turned red and got flustered whenever anyone walked in on them kissing. He's just like James, Remus thought. His humor as quick and dry, his temper as quick and menacing. And he looks at Ginny the same way that James used to look at Lily. James and Lily would be very proud of the man Harry had become and very happy to have Ginny as his wife, when that day finally arrives.

After the death of her parents Hermione had gone to live with the Weasley's. Her grandparents had been shocked and protested, but her parents Last Will and Testament had been iron clad and adamant in where she was to go should anything happen to them. The Grangers had made changes to their Will after Hermione had told them of Voldemort's return at the end of her 4th year. They had asked Molly and Arthur if they would watch over Hermione should anything happen and they immediately agreed.

Ron proposed while she was still in hospital following the attack on Hogwarts. She accepted but they only just recently started talking about setting a wedding date. They both wanted to be settled in their careers before they took on the mantle of marriage and a family. Ron was now a full-fledged Auror having completed two years of training and a yearlong probation. Hermione had been inundated with job offers from not just the Ministry of Magic in Great Britain but from Ministries in other countries as well. She finally settled on accepting a position with the Department of Care and Control of Magical Creatures. In five years she worked her way up from staff to Assistant Director and is sitting on the precipice of being the youngest witch ever appointed Director of a Ministry department. Amos Diggory had been talking retirement for sometime and it appeared it would happen within the year. He seemed to be waiting to see if the proposal to disband the Werewolf Registry would pass. Though he had long been an advocate of the Registry, Hermione had blanketed his desk with reports, statistics, and testimonials that had finally persuaded him to see things differently. Now it looked like he wanted credit for its repeal. Hermione was willing to let him take the credit, though it had been she who had written it and was currently working tirelessly to see it pushed through. She wished she was having the same luck with house-elves but so far that argument had fallen on deaf ears, many of which belonged to the elves themselves. There were very few Dobby's out there.

But it was Sirius who had come the farthest. For Harry and the others he was a completely different person. For Remus he was becoming closer to the man he'd known before doubt and suspicion had become a shadow over their friendship. Before James and Lily had been killed and Azkaban had taken twelve years of his life and before life as an escaped convict had him hiding and sitting back brooding and depressed while others fought against evil and lived their lives in the world. Immediately following his re-birth, as they all called it, there had been understandable grief over the loss of two more years of his own life and time away from his friends and godson. The grief was subdued with the knowledge that Peter Pettigrew had been captured just two months after his 'death' and was currently in Azkaban. Sirius had declined the offer to go and see his betrayer, he vowed never to set foot in Azkaban prison again. He had nearly laughed himself sick when they told him Snape and gotten himself thoroughly thrashed on Firewhiskey after the memorial service given him by the Ministry of Magic, where they not only publicly announced his innocence but awarded him posthumously the Order of Merlin, First Class for his dedication to the fight against evil.

The paperwork of bringing Sirius back to life had been surprising easy. As had returning to him his possessions. One of Dumbledore's requirements for members of the Order was that they keep an updated Will. Sirius' had been very straightforward. He left Number 12 Grimmauld Place to Albus and the Order of Phoenix along with a substantial amount of money to be used to clean and refurbish the gloomy place. It was his wish that if members of the Order were going to have to stay at the house, especially for any length of time that they be comfortable. It was something he had been working towards when he 'died'. He had at first refused Albus when he insisted on returning the house back to Sirius. Remus knew it was because he felt that no matter what changes were made; some could not be and couldn't bring himself to live with those memories. Remus told him to wait until he saw the place before he refused the offer.

He still smiled at the look on Sirius' face when they walked into the house the first time. It had still been disillusioned then but once it became visible the appearance was astonishing. Fresh paint and new shutters had replaced the cracked and pealing paint and broken shutters. The black door was now Gryffindor red and the twisted serpent doorknocker had been changed to a lion's head. Sirius had laughed at the thought of what his family would say to that. Despite the exterior appearance it was the interior that had left him speechless. The torn wallpaper was gone, the walls painted an elegant ivory. The threadbare carpets pulled up and attractive rugs placed down over hardwood floors that had been refinished a shining honey oak. Every piece of dark magic bric brac was gone and replaced by vases and bowls filled with silk flowers and plants – Molly had said fresh would be preferred but impracticable as it could be days between someone being able to water or replace them. All of the dark furniture was gone replaced by lighter more attractive and comfortable pieces.

He'd let out a heavy sigh of relief at the missing elf heads and his mother's portrait. Remus knew that it had been the portrait that Sirius had been dreading seeing the most and he took great pleasure in telling him how it had finally been removed. After the attack at the Ministry and with the knowledge of what Kreacher had done Remus had returned to Headquarters prepared to do serious harm to the lying elf. However he never got the chance, he found him lying on the floor under Mrs. Black's portrait dead. There was no evidence of foul play and elves are prohibited from committing actual suicide. It appeared he had simply curled up and willed himself to die. At Remus' loud shout of frustration and grief Mrs. Black woke and began screaming. As he attempted to close the curtains over her portrait he hit the frame causing the portrait to shift and hang crooked on the wall. He'd been startled by the sight but taking a chance he took the frame in his hands and without any effort removed it from the wall. He remembered looking down at the dead elf, and thinking that they'd tried for nearly a year to get that portrait off the wall and had never been able to move it. Obviously it had not been dark or ancient magic that kept it in place but Kreacher's and with him dead the magic no longer worked. Sirius accepted Albus' offer and retook possession of his home on the grounds that it would always be available to the Order.

The rest of Sirius' estate had been divided equally between Harry and Remus. There had been no difficultly for Harry to return every cent of it. His parents had left him so well off he'd never needed to use any of Sirius' money. Remus had returned most of his portion, Sirius had urged him to keep it but he refused. He had spent in those last two years only what was necessary to keep body and soul alive and to replace articles of clothing that had become too shabby to wear or mend.

Remus was drawn out of his memory by the sound of Sirius' bark like laughter as Ron swept Ginny up and threw her over his shoulder and began to spin in place until she was too dizzy to stand. The dizziness gave Ron the time he needed to get away before she could hex him. It seemed his preferred way to end all of their arguments as they'd seen this tacit used several times in the past.

Fred and George had taken to referring to the six them as a 'pack', which Remus and Sirius couldn't really argue with, as they both harbored canine tendencies. Ever since the end of the war they had been nearly inseparable, with the exception of Ginny's last year at Hogwarts and Ron and Harry's time away for Auror training but at that they came home every chance the got.

'Home' offered a variety of options. In addition to Grimmauld Place and of course The Burrow for Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione, they also had Harry's ancestral estate as well as Remus' family home to choose from. On Harry's 21st birthday last year he'd been given the title and deed to Godric's Hollow. No one, not even Sirius had known it was coming. The letter with the deed and instructions had shown up at breakfast in the morning. By dinnertime they discovered that Harry owned the land that the village sat on and hidden in the woods surrounding the village was Gryffindor Hall, a scaled down version of Hogwarts. Remus' family home was modest compared to Harry and Sirius' places but it was comfortable and spacious. His parents had long ago left England, returning only occasionally for the odd Christmas or birthday and had given the house to Remus. The twins had been greatly amused to find out that the house was in a village called Stafford's Den. It was just what a pack needed. Unlike all the other's Remus' house had never had a name and Ginny insisted that that omission be remedied immediately. After several suggestions and heated discussions they all agreed on the rather absurd name 'Lion's Lair', Remus wasn't real keen on it but Sirius and Ron thought it brilliant and the others were eventually persuaded. It was where they stayed the majority of the time. With the other two places being used for weekend get a way's and when they needed to be in London for a few days.

For the most part they all lived together, but it wasn't as unseemly as it might appear to outsiders. First off Molly and Arthur would never have stood for it if they thought wildly inappropriate behavior was taking place. Secondly despite the commitment to each other, Remus knew that the two young couples had not yet taken their relationships across that final line. He knew this because he had the misfortune of over hearing a conversation between Ginny and Hermione. He shuddered at the memory of that day. He'd been in the gardening shed sorting seeds when he heard their voices as they made their way to the wooden bench under the arbor. He had not intended to eaves drop on their conversation, words had just filtered through and by the time he realized what they were talking about there was no way he could leave the shed without being discovered and embarrassing all three of them. So he stayed completely quiet and prayed that he wouldn't be discovered. He felt sure nothing had changed since then since just yesterday he entered the bathroom after Harry was finished showering and there was no steam on the mirror. When he put his hand under the dripping showerhead the water was ice cold – poor guy.

From time to time they separated. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione would go to the Burrow for the weekend while Remus and Sirius stayed at the Lair or Grimmauld Place either together or separately – if the need for privacy arose. That was another thing that reminded Remus about the Sirius of his youth. He was once again the object of affection for every eligible witch in England (and even a Muggle or two). It had taken a little time but Sirius had quickly gotten back into the dating scene and was making up for lost time. Sirius spends a great deal of time trying to set him up but he isn't interested in the type of women he brings around.

Walking with Sirius and others, listening to the laughter, he was glad that the full moon was last night when it had been raining and he would have been inside anyway. They had stayed at the Lair, which is their habit for most full moons. He is uncomfortable being else where for his transformations and refused to allow Sirius or Harry to modify a room in their homes to hold him should for some unexplained reason the Wolfsbane not work effectively. It was an unlikely prospect but Remus could not be swayed. He was grateful for Ginny's skill and preparation of the Wolfsbane potion. In the past he never would have had the energy to go out for a walk the day after going through a transformation. Previously he had never been able to do anything the next day except sleep and suffer through the aches and pains. He hadn't been able to go to work that morning, but by mid-day had felt fit enough to go into the office for a few hours and now he was enjoying the end of the day with his friends, his family, his 'pack' he thought with a laugh.

Work. What a great word – work. He would always be grateful to Arthur Weasley and Albus Dumbledore. After Cornelius Fudge died of his injuries from the attack on the Ministry, Dumbledore nominated Arthur for the position of Minister of Magic and he'd been elected unanimously. The combination of Dumbledore's support and word getting out that Arthur had attempted to protect the Minister against his own son had weighed heavily with many that there was no one else better suited for the position. Arthur having always been vocal about his believes regarding those who suffered with lycanthropy had made as one of his first decrees the refusal to hire someone because of lycanthropy illegal. It had taken some persuasion but he'd quickly gotten it passed by the Council and then immediately hired Remus to serve as Director of Magical Education.

The Education department had turned out to be one of the most corrupt within the Ministry. Certainly they had long known that the Board of Governors was susceptible to coercion. Remus had always loved to teach but thought some of the traditional classes and methods could use some shaking up so had jumped at the opportunity. He had the satisfaction of seeing many of his changes implemented and though not all of them had worked out – yet, most of them had with very positive response. The school year had just ended and already he was anxious for September 1st to arrive. He would like to be able to take credit for the change that was coming to Hogwarts next year but the truth was it was Albus Dumbledore who had come up with the idea. Dumbledore who they had lost two years ago had not been able to implement his plan but Remus and Professor McGonogall were doing it for him. It really was a great idea and an excellent way to honor Professor Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley. Man, were people going to be surprised when the new list of Hogwarts teachers and classes were posted.

"Remus. Remus where are you? Earth to Moony." Sirius had been trying to get Remus' attention for several minutes and though his face looked peaceful his thoughts were clearly somewhere else. Looking over at Sirius, Remus just smiled. "Sorry, mind was wondering. What is it?"

"We asked if you knew who that was up there at the house." Sirius said.

"Must be a Muggle," Ron said. "She's driving a car." The Lair was situated on the far outskirts of the village and it was quite a hike between the two. It was unlikely that someone would walk to the house and a witch or wizard would have Apparated. As there were a couple of nearby cottages and smaller houses he thought whoever it was, was most likely lost.

"She's driving a **GREAT** car." Harry replied. "That's a Jaguar XKR. It accelerates like a jet. The V8 engine barely hints at the 400-horse power under the hood. They drive like the wind…" Harry stopped when he noticed the look on his friends faces "at least that's what I read. What? I keep track of what's happening in the car world, I like cars, that's a great car." Ginny laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Were you expecting anyone Remus?" Hermione asked.

"No" Remus replied but as they drew closer he started to feel a sensation he had only just recently felt again.

"Well, let's just let Padfoot check her out. Get a sense of her character. You can always tell about a person by the way they treat dogs." And get a closer look at that car Sirius thought. Though he preferred motorcycles, he like Harry had an appreciation for sleek, sexy sports cars – and from what he could tell from this distance the woman on the porch was as sleek and sexy as her car.

Remus tried to stop him, "Sirius wait." But it was to late. In an instant the man was gone and a big black dog was bounding towards the front door. As he raced through the yard and towards the woman on the front porch Padfoot wasn't quite sure how he intended to greet their guest but his intentions no longer mattered when she turned and in clipped tone with one hand raised said "SIT, STAY." Which is just what he did, too stunned to do anything else.

"And just want did you think you were going to do? I suppose you thought you would just come leaping up on me and share a bit of dust and grass." The voice was pleasant, quietly stern and held just a bit of Irish. Padfoot cocked his head to one side interested to see what would happen next, now that he was past the shock of being commanded.

"Well now, let's have a look at you" the woman said has she knelt down and placed her hands on either side of the dog's large head. Rubbing him behind his ears she laughed and stated, "You are a handsome fellow aren't you?" Enjoying the moment Padfoot licked her face and rested one paw on her knee. "And friendly too. I thought Sirius Black was a man who held himself aloof until he knew a person better." With that Padfoot was gone and a very irate Sirius was pulling the woman to her feet demanding, "Who the bloody hell are you?"


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Seeing Sirius suddenly reappear and the murderous look on his face Remus and the others raced to intercede. "Sirius, stop!" Harry yelled.

Sirius ignored Harry's plea and repeated his question. "I asked who the bloody hell you are. What do you want?"

Removing her arm from his grip, her voice cool and controlled "Fallon Blake. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Black" she replied as she put forth her hand. Her tone and lack of fear had Sirius taking her hand and shaking it slightly. She then turned to face the others giving them their first real look at the woman who was non-pulsed to have a man emerge from a dog.

Ron and Harry stopped mid-stride and let out twin **_WOW's_**, which earned each of them a sharp glare and for Ron a quick jab in his ribs from Hermione's elbow. Remus didn't stop but his pace slowed considerably. _Fallon Blake. _That explained the sensation. He hadn't been able to get her out of his mind for two days. It had taken him by surprise when he found himself staring at her during their first and only meeting. It had taken a great deal of effort to remain focused. If she'd looked like this two days ago, he would have failed miserably.

She had worn her dark hair in a thick braid. Her face had been void of make-up but showcased carved cheekbones, perfect fair skin, full lips, and incredible eyes. It had been her eyes that had really pulled him. Deepest brown with gold flecks, almond shape and the glasses she had worn did nothing to detract from their power. She had worn sensible shoes, most likely because she was tall, about five ten and had dressed in a manner similar to that of male Muggle's business attire. Remus had had a feeling that she had dressed for the Education Council, which had worked in her favor. The Council had been as concerned about her appearance as they'd been about her qualifications. If they were going to hire a Muggle, it would not be one who dressed flashy and brought undue attention to herself like, in their opinion, most Muggle women were prone to do. Though, they admitted, they would have liked someone _more plain_, they had agreed she had the best credentials and background. If she had looked like this two days ago they would have dismissed her on sight regardless of her credentials and who her relatives were.

She drew attention. Hair the color of rich sable fell down her back like a cascading waterfall. Make-up had been applied expertly but not heavy. The glasses were gone and her eyes were even more beautiful than he thought possible. Her shoes could never be described as sensible. What did Muggle's call them? High heels. They were certainly that and added inches to her height. They also accented shapely legs that seemed to extend forever. Her gray business suit had been replaced by a summer dress the color of butter, which stopped just above her knees, left her arms bare and had a neckline that scooped low but not too low. This woman **_definitely_** drew attention but Remus couldn't help feeling that it was by nature and not by design. She had clearly gone to great pains to look plain during her interview. This woman was going to have the attention of every male student at Hogwarts, and a few professors as well – she already had his.

As he approached she smiled and for a moment he forgot how to breathe. "Professor Lupin I'm sorry to interrupt you at your home but I wanted to drop off the papers we discussed." Fallon was aware that all eyes were on her, like she was on display at a museum but she didn't let it bother her. She spent enough time on the edges of the wizarding world and was used to being stared at and studied.

When Remus found his voice he answered, "It's not a problem. Thank you for getting them to me so soon."

"Remus" came a barely controlled growl. "Who is this woman?"

Forcing himself to look at Sirius, not wanting to take his eyes off the woman standing there with the late afternoon sun shining off her hair, Remus replied, "I'm sorry, let me introduce you all. This is Dr. Fallon Blake. She has been…."

"DOCTOR" Sirius yelled.

"Remus are you OK, are you ill", Hermione asked worriedly.

"Has he said anything to you," Harry asked Ginny.

"No." Ginny answered.

"I am not ill, there is nothing wrong with me. Dr. Blake is not a medical doctor she's a Ph.D."

Ron looked at Hermione, "A what?"

"Ph.D." Hermione replied. "When Muggles complete their secondary education many decide to go onto University and select a course of study that will help them in the professional lives. Some go on to earn degrees that make them specialist likes medical doctors, dentist, or in Dr. Blake's case a Doctor of Philosophy. Which means she has mastered a broad range of knowledge in a particular subject." Hermione smiled at Fallon with a look of appreciation.

Ron just looked at Hermione and shook his head. "What's with you people who keep on going to school to learn more, more, more." After finishing Hogwarts and despite working full-time at the Ministry Hermione had enrolled and been accepted at Oxford, taking one or two evening classes each semester.

"Some people enjoy learning" Hermione replied.

"Some people are mental" Ron responded.

At that Remus cleared his throat "Why don't we go inside and I will explain everything."

Once everyone was settled at the kitchen table Remus made the necessary introductions "…and you obviously already know Sirius." Sirius glared and a low growl could be heard coming from him.

"It's very nice to meet all of you. I've been reading the _Daily Prophet_ for years and well, 'tis an honor…" Fallon started.

"What are you a Ph.D. of Dr. Blake?" Hermione asked.

"Please call me Fallon. I have doctorates in Sociology and Psychology and a masters in education."

"Wow" Hermione replied. Ron just shook his head.

"Which," Remus replied "is why she has been hired to teach Muggle Studies at Hogwarts this coming school year."

"WHAT!" "Is that allowed?" "That's not possible!" "A Muggle at Hogwarts?" "Does dad know?" "You can't be serious!" "How is that possible?"

"Well," Fallon said as she sat back in her chair "now you have a good idea of the kinds of questions you'll have to answer when the official announcement is made."

Remus laughed, "This will certainly give me practice. Yes, it is allowed – now. It is possible. Yes, a Muggle at Hogwarts, Yes, Arthur does know and Yes, I'm very serious. I think that covered all the initial questions. Are there any others?"

After a few moments of silence Hermione spoke up. "Remus you have to admit it is rather shocking. I mean really how did you manage this and well, no offense" Hermione nodded to Fallon giving her a weak smile, "but why?"

"Actually Professor McGonogall is the one who came up with the idea. Well, truth told it was really Professor Dumbledore. When Professor McGonogall moved into the Headmasters office she had to go through all of Dumbledore's files. In one of them she found notes for a proposal he was putting together to hire wizard friendly Muggles to work in positions that wizards didn't want or had not been successful in."

"I can think of a lot of jobs a wizard might not want, but what job can a Muggle do that a wizard can't?" Sirius snapped.

"Muggle studies for one." Remus answered calmly. "It took Dumbledore years before he was able to hire Muggle-borns to work at Hogwarts. The Ministry of Magic had strict rules about only pure bloods being allowed to work in what they considered prime positions of employment and power. Dumbledore was eventually able to persuade them that that stance was robbing them of quite a few very qualified and capable teachers. In the case of Muggle studies it is especially true because pure blood professors don't know much more than the students. The average grade in those classes has been adequate at best. Not everything can be learned from a book – sorry Hermione – some things require practical application. There has been some improvement in the grades by using a Muggle born professor in that class but nothing significant. Professor Dumbledore believed that the reason was because the Muggle born professors had spent so much time in the wizarding world that they had forgotten a lot of what they knew before." Remus waved his wand and added a plate of biscuits to the table. The others looked nervously at each other and waited to see Fallon's reaction. But she simply took the offered biscuit and smiled at them, they smiled in return and looked back to Remus.

Remus continued, "It was different for you Hermione, your parents accepted you as a witch and encouraged you in your studies. But they also strived to make sure you remembered your Muggle roots. Not everyone has had that. We all know of wizards and witches whose Muggle parents forced them to choose one way of life or the other. Nearly all have chosen the wizarding world and turned away from the Muggle one. Dumbledore's idea was to hire a wizard friendly Muggle, someone with a wizard or witch in their family and who supported the idea of wizards learning more about Muggles in order to remove some of the fear and misconceptions."

"So you placed an advertisement and hired the first Muggle who answered it." Sirius asked.

Attempting to remain calm Remus looked warningly at his friend before he answered. "No. After Professor McGonogall came to me with her proposal I convinced the Education Council and Arthur to allow her to supply a list of names of family members from former students who might meet our requirements. She was able to come up with five names of Muggles who she knew had been very supportive of having a witch or wizard in the family and might be interested in the position. And…"

Sirius cut him off and asked Fallon "Who in your family is magical?"

"My mother was a witch and my brother a wizard."

"They both went to Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Which house?"

"Gryffindor."

"When?"

"Sirius stop interrogating her." Remus' voice was calm but his eyes showed the irritation that was starting to build. "As I was saying, Professor McGonogall provided names of people she had met and felt could handle the task. Of that five three were removed almost immediately…"

"Why?" Harry asked.

"One was a woman who had just discovered she was pregnant with her second child and chose not to work. One man had just retired from his position as a teacher in a Muggle school and had no desire to return to work. The other man lost his wife and son during the war and he is still not feeling very supportive of wizards right now. That left Dr. Blake and one other applicant interested in the position. And before you ask," looking directly at Sirius "we have been working on this project for nearly two years now. We spent six months investigating the applicants, researching their backgrounds, talking to friends and family and we decided that Dr. Blake was the most qualified and logical choice so we asked her to come in for a formal interview a couple of days ago and offered her the position. We are lucky to have her." Remus added and smiled at Fallon.

That was it. That was the look, the face that had been in her dreams for the past two nights. Sitting here she thought that she could listen to him talk forever. His voice was soft and soothing, though she knew now that it could go hard and cold, she'd heard it when he had spoken to Sirius. "Thank you Professor Lupin. I'm looking forward to opportunity. Well, I really need to be going and I'm sure that you all have more questions you're dying to ask after I'm gone." Rising Fallon turned to Ginny and asked "I wonder Ms. Weasley if I could have a word with you in private."

Ginny looked a Remus questionably "Sure, we can go out to the garden if that's OK."

"That would be grand."

When the two women were gone Sirius turned to Remus anger still brewing "What do you know about this woman."

Remus sat back and took a deep breath before he answered "Quite a bit."

"And her family doesn't mind her working at Hogwarts and being around wizards all day. Remus, you know that there are still those who have no use for Muggles. Some of them have children at Hogwarts." Sirius began to pace around the kitchen wondering what madness had gotten into his friend and worried about the look he'd seen come across Remus' face when he had seen the woman on the front porch. He'd been trying to set Remus up with women in order to have a good time. The look he saw was a man interested in more than just fun and games.

"Sirius has a point," Harry said. "Her family isn't worried about her? You're not worried about her? She could be in danger."

"Of course I'm concerned, as are others. Steps have been taken to ensure her safety. She will be well guarded and protected. As for her family, she doesn't have much left except a niece and an aunt. Her parents were killed in a car bombing in Ireland a few years back."

Hermione gasped, "That's awful."

"Yes it is." Remus agreed. " Her father worked for the British government. The authorities believe it was an assassination."

"She mentioned a brother" Ron stated.

"Gone. He was an Auror in Ireland, he and his wife were killed by Death Eaters. She's guardian of her niece, her brothers' child. She's about eleven maybe twelve years old and very ill. In fact, she isn't expected to live much longer."

Ron stood and looked out the window, "Bet that's why she wanted to talk to Ginny."


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

As Ginny and Fallon walked through the garden Fallon exclaimed over it's appearance. "What a beautiful garden. It's so peaceful and serene and yet so alive with color and excitement. Someone has spent a great deal of time and care here."

"Remus" Ginny replied. "Well, really all of us have done some work here. Harry and Ron mostly weed and complain. Hermione and I put in those rose bushes over there. Sirius put in the seating areas and created the pond, but the real credit goes to Remus. He designed it, envisioned what he wanted and works at it quite a bit."

"It's wonderful." Pointing to a wooden bench nestled under an arch covered with a healthy vine of Sweet Peas, their light fragrance catching the breeze, Fallon asked, "Can we have a seat and I'll explain why I needed to talk to you?"

Ginny nodded and made her way over to the bench that was Sirius' newest creation. The bench was cedar with one solid board that had been shaped and curved to make up the seat and back, the legs were carved and the arms curved downward before slopping back up and finally curly under. But it was the back of the bench that was remarkable. At first glance it simply looked like vines carved into the wood but closer inspection showed that the flowing vines carried the initials of those people most important in Sirius' life, Harry and Remus of course, but also Ginny, Hermione, Ron and James and Lily. It fit in perfectly with the arch that Sirius had also built. It still amazed her that someone with that much frenetic energy had the patience to create something this beautiful. After settling back Ginny turned to the other woman, "I assume you know I'm a medi-witch and have empathic abilities and you need my services."

Fallon appreciated the straightforward response; it made things move so much faster when time was of the essence. "Aye, for my niece." Fallon stood up again and brushed her hand across the Sweet Pea blooms before turning back to Ginny. Taking a deep breath she said, "She's dying."

"Oh. Oh, I'm so sorry. You think I can help her. It might be possible but empathic healing is not a cure-all. Not everything can be healed, even through emphatic measures. Some things are just far beyond anyone's capabilities or skill. I don't say this to hurt you. It's just something you should know. But, I'd be willing to meet her." The words rushed out of Ginny like a flood. She never liked giving bad news. She still remembered how she felt the first time she lost a patient. There had been others that had pushed her abilities to the limit and she still found it hard to accept that she could not heal everyone.

"I know she can't be healed you've already said so."

Shocked Ginny gapped "When?"

"About ten months ago. We were in London on business and a bit of fun. Maggie, my niece, had some chest pains and had to be taken to St. Mungos. While she was there the medi-wizards brought you in to consult, but your conclusions where the same as theirs and all the other doctors. _"The damage to her heart is to great, her blood to weak, there's nothing that can be done, just a matter of time."_"

Ginny winced at the words, the pain and the acceptance, and the memory of having said those very things. "Your niece is Margaret. I remember her. I was sorry that I couldn't help her. We, uh, we had an enjoyable visit. She's a lovely girl."

Fallon noted the hesitation, "An enjoyable visit until she realized you weren't a volunteer but a staff member - correct?"

Ginny gave a half grin, "Yes. When she found out that I was there on a professional basis she got very angry, told me to go away, even started yelling at me in a foreign language."

Fallon smiled and let out a small laugh. "Gaelic. I'm afraid Maggie comes by her dislike for medical personnel honestly. No one in our family has ever handled being ill well. We can tolerate it in others, just not ourselves. And in Maggie's case, well, she's just tired of being poked at and prodded. I apologize for anything she said and I'm sure the curses didn't hold. She didn't have her wand with her and she's to young to make a Gaelic curse work without it."

Ginny stared stunned before she realized that the woman was smiling and trying hard not to laugh. Shaking her head Ginny let out a sigh of relief. Gaelic curses were nothing to mess with. She remembered reading about them when she had been preparing for her N.E.W.T.s. A Gaelic curse when properly executed was next to impossible to break. Even the most brilliant of spell breakers had problems because the magic was so old and hardly anyone spoke true Gaelic any more, it was nearly a dead language. "If you know Margaret can't be healed, what is it you think I can do for her?" Ginny's voice was a little shaky.

"Maggie, it's best to call her Maggie, Margaret makes her nearly as angry as being sick," Fallon told her. "Maggie takes a load of medications and tonics in order to relieve the pain and to help strengthen her blood. These work to a degree but leave her extremely tired and ill to her stomach. However, I noticed that after your visit she didn't seem to be in as much discomfort, not that Maggie ever complains. When I asked her about it she admitted that for some reason she didn't feel the usual pain that is always with her."

"I'm glad I was able to be of some help."

"I've talked to Maggie's doctors and they agree with me that though Maggie can't be healed, her pain can be relieved and I'm hoping that you'll agree to help her." Before Ginny could respond Fallon pushed on, "It is thought, that if you could work with Maggie once a week or so that she could come off her medications completely." Fallon's eyes clouded over, "Maggie is going to die, I've, _we've_, accepted that, and though it will not make losing her any easier, if her last days can be free of pain and without the need for medicine, well that would be a gift for both of us. I would pay you what you receive from St. Mungo's plus, say, an extra twenty percent."

Waving this last remark aside Ginny answered, "I will need to re-evaluate Maggie, get a sense of her pain so that I will know how much time to spend with her. It might be best to spend a little time each day, rather than a long session once a week. It will also help if we could spend some time together without the healing so that she gets to know me as someone who wants to help her, maybe then she won't try to curse me." Ginny let out her own laugh and thought she might enjoy spending time with the young girl. Maybe she could teach Ginny a few curses she could use on her brothers who still tended to treat her like a little girl, she still hadn't forgotten the last family dinner and how her Bill and Charlie had harassed her continually about Harry and his intentions. Fred and George' teasing were bad enough, but Bill and Charlie had left Harry scared to touch her. A wicked gleam came into her eyes when she thought of the possibilities.

"Ginny that would be wonderful. I was going to ask if you would consider spending time with her as a peer. I realize there is a difference in your ages and though she and I are very close I know there are times she wishes for someone younger to talk to, share secrets with, talk about magic with. I'd be glad to pay you extra for your time."

"Extra pay won't be necessary, I really did enjoy talking with her that day at the hospital. Speaking of which, it would be better if I came to Maggie rather than you bringing her to St. Mungo's. Empathic healing is more effective if the person is comfortable. With her dislike of hospitals and doctors she'll be tense and it will be harder to help her.

Feeling a little shaky with relief Fallon placed her hand on the top of the bench as she sat back down. "I can't tell you how grateful I am." Ginny noted that the small sigh sounded strangely like a sniff and knew that this woman loved her niece deeply. Ginny could respect that. She might want to curse her brothers most of the time, but she loved them beyond words.

"Well," Fallon said after making sure her emotions were under control "look at your schedule and let me know when you would like to meet again, just send word through Professor Lupin. I'm heading back to London now and will be there a few more days looking for a house to let, then I'll be back in the country with Maggie on Sunday afternoon."

"You don't live in England."

"No, we live in Ireland and Maggie's mothers people are looking after her while I'm here."

"It's not necessary to move, I can apparate to Ireland just as easily has anywhere in England."

"Aye, but the Education Council has asked Professor Lupin to oversee the development of my class curriculum. I think they're worried about what I might try to teach young impressionable wizards if left to my own device."

At this Ginny stood and stared "Hiring a Muggle is a big deal and not to be taken lightly. If the Council is being cautious it's because Hogwarts has already been attacked once, the war…"

Fallon stood as well noting Ginny's posture and appreciating it. It was much like her own when she was braced for a fight or putting someone in their rightful place. Maggie was in for a shock if she thought her sharp tongue would have any effect on this young woman. "Ginny, I understand their reasons, I'm looking forward to working with Professor Lupin and hearing his suggestions."

"Oh, well, OK." Ginny's shoulder's relaxed and she let out a calming breath. "Hey! I know a place you might be interested in renting and it's right here in Stafford's Den."

Fallon raised an eyebrow, "Really, what do you know about it?"

"It's a lovely cottage just over that hill," she said pointing to the small rise off to the left of them. "The family who lives there is going to Greece for the summer and they have asked Hermione and I to keep an eye on it for them. I know that they would prefer to have someone staying there but they've been hesitant to advertise for tenants."

"Why, what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, it really is lovely. It's just they're Muggles and though there are quite a few Muggle/magical families in the village the owners thought it best for the cottage to go empty while they're gone rather than run the risk of renting to someone who might prove to be, you know, problematic." Ginny noted Fallon's nod and knowing smile. "With your family background I bet they'd be pleased to rent to you."

Ginny gave Fallon directions to the cottage, walked her to her car and headed back inside the house. The tension in the air could be felt as soon as she entered. When she reached the kitchen she noted Sirius' face still registered the shock and anger from Remus' announcement. Ron's face was difficult to read, he was getting better at hiding his emotions a necessity in his work, but she could sense that he was worried. Hermione was still asking questions which Remus answered in a calm voice though his face was set, letting Sirius know he was not prepared to hear anymore from him right now.

"So this is what you've been working on that you couldn't share with us," Hermione said.

Remus took a sip of his tea, "That's correct. Until everything was settled Arthur asked that we keep this quiet."

Harry was leaning against the kitchen counter his jaw clinched, his eyes worried. He hated to see Sirius and Remus angry with each other. They were his parents' best friends, his last living tie to them. He liked it better when Remus and Sirius weren't fighting, which didn't happen often but when it did it was intense. Looking over and seeing Ginny standing in the doorway Harry smiled and reached out a hand to her. Ginny walked over, wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. Returning her hug he said, "You were gone a long time, everything OK."

"Yes," she smiled and squeezed a little tighter. "I'll fill you all in while we eat and you can tell me what was said in here." She then kissed him on the cheek and began to prepare dinner.

Sirius and Remus watched the young couple, looked at each other and smiled. They might not agree about hiring a Muggle, but they could agree about Harry and his happiness.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Three hours after leaving Heather Cottage Fallon had checked out of her hotel, sent a message to Remus telling him that she was leaving for Ireland but would be back on Sunday ready to begin work on the curriculum Monday morning, parked her car in long-term parking at the airport and was waiting for final preparations to be completed before take-off. She'd expected getting a message to Remus to have been more difficult. At home she would have used Hilda, Maggie's owl, but since she was in Ireland with her owner Fallon had been wondering how she was going to go about sending a message when a large brown owl suddenly appeared at her hotel window. It had brought a note from Remus apologizing for Sirius' behavior and telling her how much he looked forward to working with her. The note was tucked safely inside her wallet. Barring any delays she would make it to Brianna's parents house before Maggie went to bed.

Driving down the lane toward the Donnelly farm Fallon thought on the people who were Maggie's grandparents. The Donnelly's were good people and they loved Maggie, Fallon knew that, but having her around for long periods of time was difficult for them. Mostly because she was the mirror image of their daughter, fiery red hair, tall and thin, vivid blue eyes, and she had the same set of freckles across her nose. Then there was the fact that she was a witch. It had been a shock when they found out that their son-in-law was a wizard but they had finally accepted it. However, that acceptance hadn't stopped them from hoping and praying that their granddaughter would not inherit his 'gift'. Their prayers had not been answered. For Fallon it added to the pain that Maggie's life was going to be cut short because all evidence pointed to the fact that she could have been a very powerful witch. But Fallon knew that the real reason it was hard for the Donnelly's to be with Maggie was because of her health. They never talked about the fact that she was dying, just that she was in poor health. It wasn't an exaggeration to say that they were relieved that Fallon was taking Maggie to England and that she would most likely pass away there and they wouldn't have to witness it. They couldn't take any more loss. Fallon could understand that, she wasn't sure how much more she could stand herself. What she did know was that when the time came, she'd take the appropriate action.

Maggie leaned back, closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the wind rushing through her hair. She didn't bother trying to look at the scenery that rushed by. She'd been in England before, Ireland was prettier, but the real reason she didn't bother looking was that it was impossible to see anything when it flew by in a blur. Aunt Fallon's new car was great and typical of her. It was sleek, fast and of course, red. Aunt Fallon felt all cars went faster if they were red. She'd tried to tell Maggie that it had been an impulse buy but Maggie knew that wasn't true. Aunt Fallon had been researching this car and talking with the dealer in London for over three months. Her aunt didn't do anything without sufficient research, not that she was overly cautious in fact her grandfather Donnelly thought Fallon Blake was rash and hot-headed which she could be, but she also knew everything that was going on around her and was rarely taken by surprise. No, the move had been weighed, debated and seriously considered, as was the car. Even if she hadn't gotten the job at Hogwarts that required them moving to England, Maggie knew that her aunt would have left Ireland at least for a time, she'd never be able to leave it completely. But for a while she could get away from the memories and the pain. She might have waited until Maggie had passed before she made the move but the opportunity at Hogwarts came along and Maggie had convinced her that though she wanted to be buried in Ireland next to her parents, she didn't need to die there.

That was something else that was great about Aunt Fallon; she talked about everything including Maggie's illness and what was going to happen. They talked openly about the fact that Maggie was going to die and she answered all her questions. Her Grandmother Donnelly wouldn't talk about it, her eyes would cloud over whenever Maggie so much as mentioned it, she'd just tell her to go wash for dinner, read a book, or go lay down. Maggie didn't think talking about it was wrong. She didn't think she and Aunt Fallon were_ morbid_; she'd looked that word up after hearing her grandparents say it when they thought she was upstairs in her room. She'd been angry for days after that. If Aunt Fallon hadn't come back when she did who knew what might have happened. They didn't understand that talking helped. That even though she was still afraid, and continued to hope that a miracle potion or something would be developed, talking kept the fear from getting to big. She really hoped that the empath would be able to help. She hadn't provided much hope when Maggie had seen her at St. Mungo's but she had made the pain go away and Maggie would be glad to go without medication and have the chance for a normal life, at least for a while. Aunt Fallon had said she couldn't try and curse her - she'd tried not to laugh when she said it.

Maggie opened her eyes and looked in the side mirror. The taxi that had been hired to follow them from the airport with the bulk of their luggage was nowhere to be seen. Good thing he'd been given detailed directions. "Aunt Fallon if you don't slow down we're going to get there yesterday, instead of today" Maggie quipped.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Nope, just wondering when the wheels were going to leave the ground."

"You sound like your father."

"Da always said that you were the only person he knew who could fly without a broom or airplane."

"Your Da had a smart mouth and used it too much."

Maggie laughed glad that this was another thing her aunt was always willing to talk about. Her parents. Her grandparents rarely spoke of them. Maggie once asked what they did talk about besides farming and the weather they'd sent her to her room and admonished her for her sass. After a few minutes Maggie asked the question that had been hovering in her thoughts, "So, the medi-witch she's just going to do like she did at the hospital right. She isn't going to run tests or make me take potions."

Fallon reached over a squeezed Maggie's hand "Aye. She will just spend time with you. She might need to administer a few therapeutic touches but if she won't hurt you. She's a very nice young woman and she wants to help. No Curses!"

A smile tugged at Maggie lips, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't see what the big deal is. It was just a small one, a couple of well-placed warts, that's all. And it's not like it was really going to work, I didn't even have my wand with me."

Fallon noticed Maggie's attempt to suppress a smile and was struggling with one of her own. "Well, you just make sure you keep your wand to yourself."

Trying to keep her voice bland Maggie asked, "Is she and Harry Potter still dating?"

"Aye"

"Is he as good looking in person as he is in the paper?"

"He is, yes."

"And Ron Weasley, he dates Hermione Granger right?"

"Aye, they're engaged to be married." She knew that Maggie knew all this. She'd been fascinated by Harry Potter and his friends since before she could read and her father had read the news articles and stories to her. Once she could read she had devoured every piece of information she could find. They were her heroes - young people who were smart, funny, brave and adults respected them.

"Is Ron as good looking in person as he is in the paper?"

"Aye" Fallon was finding it harder to hold in her laughter.

"I'm just asking because, well you know, sometimes they charm pictures so that people look better than they really are."

"That does happen sometimes." Fallon's shoulders were beginning to shake.

"I don't know what you thinks so funny. There's nothing wrong with appreciating a handsome face. At least that's what you always say when you see a picture of _Kenneth Branagh_." Maggie gave Fallon her sweetest smile and burst out laughing.

"Smart mouth just like your father." Fallon muttered.

After a few minutes of quiet Maggie spoke, "Aunt Fallon?"

She noted the hesitation in her niece's voice, "Hmm"

"What about your new boss?" Maggie asked. "He's a werewolf right?"

"Aye, but you have no need to be concerned about that."

"I'm not. I read the interview he gave about the need to repel the Werewolf Registry and how Ginny Weasley makes the Wolfsbane potion for him and the care he takes. I think it's a great he can talk about it so openly."

"It is great. I believe the Minister of Magic is the reason for that. He has worked very hard to remove the prejudice about werewolves. Education is the only way to rid ignorance."

"I know, I know, I've heard you say that a thousand times." A short while later Maggie spoke again. "He looks nice. That picture of him in the _Daily Prophet_ yesterday was very attractive."

"Mmm." Fallon had nearly dropped her cup of coffee when she'd opened the paper and seen Remus' face smiling back at her. She'd only met him twice and yet he wouldn't leave her thoughts. After Maggie had finished reading the paper Fallon had cut out the picture and tucked it inside her wallet next to the note he had sent. Saints preserve her, she felt like a schoolgirl with a crush.

As they drove into the village that would be home for the next two and half months Fallon slowed the cars' speed and tried to organize her thoughts about all that she needed to accomplish in the next few days. They needed to get settled in the house, work out a schedule with Ginny, meet with the manager at local Muggle bank, start work on the course curriculum, find a market, and eat. Eating was the first order of business. Maggie had been so excited when she saw the car in the parking lot that all she'd wanted to do was get in the car and go. Food at that time didn't matter. It was starting to matter to both of them.

"Aunt Fallon, I'm hungry."

"So am I."

"Do you think there's a restaurant around here."?

"Probably, but it's after 4:00 on a Sunday, I doubt anything's open. Wish I had stopped at a market in London to pick-up a few things to see us through until tomorrow."

"Maybe the owners of the house left something in the pantry or refrigerator." Maggie said as she rubbed her now rumbling stomach.

"If they're true to their nature I'm sure they have left us well provided for a time." Fallon was beginning to berate herself for not following her instincts. She should have stopped at a market and made sure they had food. Maggie needed to eat when she took her medication. She'd just gotten so caught up in the delight on her nieces' face when she'd seen the new car that she just got swept away.

Driving down the small hill she saw the cottage with the purple heather shrubs at the end of the lane. It was good Irish luck that had Ginny Weasley directing her to the cottage that was perfect for her needs. That it's name boasted from the plants that graced the hills from her homeland, and that the family who lived there were Irish, a family by the name of Shannon was a good omen. She was a modern woman, educated, and she knew how to recognize a good omen when saw one, it was her heritage.

Right at that moment she saw an attractive man walking out the front door of the cottage. His light brown hair hung just below the top of his collar. Seeing the approaching car he began to walk down the path to the front gate. When the car stopped he walked over and opened the passenger side door. "Hello, you must be Maggie. I'm Remus Lupin." Remus held out a hand and helped the young girl from the car.

"Hi." Maggie said with a smile and shook his hand.

Fallon took extra care turning off the ignition and removing her seatbelt. Her mouth had gone dry when she saw Remus and wasn't sure her legs were strong enough to support her. He was not in his usual robes but wearing jeans faded to white at the seams, a denim shirt that looked soft to the touch with the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbow. She'd have to resist the urge to touch. As he had walked towards them she couldn't help but notice how long his legs were and how well toned. Robes were all right she supposed but they didn't compare to a pair of really good fitting jeans. Finally stepping out of the car Fallon walked towards Remus "Professor Lupin, what a pleasant surprise."

Remus took a step closer. "Please call me Remus. You're here earlier than I expected. I was just checking on some things in the cottage for you."

"With Aunt Fallon's driving we arrive a lot of places earlier than expected." Maggie told him and shot her Aunt a wicked grin.

"Ignore her, it's what I do." Fallon replied.

Remus smiled noting the look that passed between the woman and young girl. "Sirius and I had both intended to be here when you arrived so that we could help unload your things and then we would like for you to join us for dinner."

"Oh, that's very kind of you, but..."

Knowing that "but" tended to be followed by a refusal Remus cut her off. "We thought that by the time you arrived and got settled in you would probably be to tired to cook."

"Thank you again, but all of our luggage wouldn't fit in the car and I had to hire a taxi to follow us with the rest. I should wait for it to arrive." Looking at Maggie and seeing the dark circles beginning to form under her eyes, Fallon continued, "But Maggie really does need to eat pretty soon so she can..." The girl gave her aunt a dark look hoping to stop her from finishing that statement. She didn't mind talking about this stuff with her aunt, but not with strangers. Fallon caught the look on Maggie's face and changed tactics "Maybe Maggie could go with you now and I'll wait here. I can get us settled and then drive over and pick her up if that would be OK."

Remus had noticed that Maggie didn't look well. He could easily spot someone whose color was off and was trying to hide their pain. He'd had years of experience. "Tell you what, let's get what luggage you do have with you unloaded and go inside. I have an idea that should work for everybody."

After three trips that brought in two small cases, three standard size suitcases, two briefcases, and a small case similar to a doctors bag Remus wondered what else they could possibly need. Then he remembered the amount of clothes Ginny and Hermione each had and figured they would require this much luggage when traveling if it wasn't for their ability to expand the inside of their trunks.

"Well" Remus said coming in with the last piece of luggage "have you decided which bags you want in which room"? Getting the bags to the appropriate bedrooms was going to be much easier than bringing the suitcases in from the car. Out there he'd been hesitant to use too much magic should someone from the village or a nearby house be looking towards the cottage. Now that he was inside it would be easy work to get them into their proper location. Sirius, Ron and Harry could unload whatever was coming later.

"Maggie has claimed the loft bedroom and I think I'll take the one next to the study." Fallon answered him as she descended down the stairs from the loft. Remus noted that a couple of the bags were missing. He also noted as she walked down the stairs that he was becoming a big fan of Muggle clothing, especially dresses that exposed a great pair of legs.

"Don't worry about carrying those upstairs" he said, "I'll take care of it. But first, let me show you why I was in your house." Remus walked over to the fireplace and motioned for Fallon and Maggie to follow.

"You know of course that the people who own this cottage are Muggles." Fallon nodded her assent. "Technically Muggle fireplaces are not allowed on the Floo Network unless at least one member of the family is magical, but the owners have agreed and the council has approved for this fireplace to be added to the network for the duration of your stay. It's been limited to reach only the Lair and my office at the ministry." Looking directly at Fallon, Remus continued "You will not be able to use it, but Maggie can and this way if either of you need anything she can just throw in a pinch of powder and call for one of us." Turning to Maggie Remus asked, "I assume you know how to use floo powder."

Maggie hesitated "It's been a while since I needed to but I'm sure I remember how."

"Well, let's practice then shall we, I need to contact the Lair and you can help." Remus motioned for Maggie to come and stand next to him in front of the fireplace opening. "Take some powder," he said as he held out a small jar that had been sitting on the mantel. "That's enough. Now throw it into the fireplace and say very clearly_ Lion's Lair._" Maggie did as instructed and instantly green flames appeared in the empty space.

Fallon watched as Remus stuck his head into the flames and began a one-sided conversation. "Hello, who's around? Hi Harry. Yes, everything's fine. There's a change of plans, Fallon and Maggie need to wait here for more of their luggage to arrive. My thoughts exactly. When everything is ready just bring it over and we will have dinner here and get better acquainted. Right. See you soon." And with that Remus pulled his head out of the flames, waved his wand and they were gone.

Turning to Maggie he said "Nicely done. Flames were just right for clear vision and communication." Maggie beamed with pleasure. Looking at Fallon he continued "I hope you don't mind, but Ginny and Hermione have been working all day on the food and I'd hate to disappoint them." It had taken all day because Ginny who possessed her mother's cooking skills, was trying to teach Hermione who was proving to be hopeless in the kitchen the supporting evidence being the repeated scorching and burning of several pans and their contents.

"No, it's fine" Fallon answered. "It will give Ginny and Maggie an opportunity to meet on a social level and get comfortable with each other." And I get to spend more time with you she thought.

Fifteen minutes later they heard a knock at the backdoor. Maggie ran to answer it followed by Fallon and Remus. When she answered the door, she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Finally a voice was heard "Hello, you must be Maggie. I'm Hermione Granger may I come in."

Maggie gave her head a slight shake and stepped back "Sure, come on in. Hi, I'm Maggie Blake."

"It's nice to meet you Maggie" Hermione said with a smile. "Hello, Dr. Blake."

"Fallon, please. It's nice to see you again Hermione."

"Where's everyone?" Remus asked.

"They're coming. Ron wanted to finish listening to a special report on the wireless about this year's Chudley Cannons team. Just in case there was anything Harry might have left out when he got home from practice last night. Harry and Sirius were talking about something privately in the study and Ginny just got an owl from Bill that she wanted to read. They'll be here soon."

Fallon looked at Maggie and raised her eyebrows. "What? I didn't do anything." Maggie said.

"Considering Ginny's brother Bill is a curse breaker, I would imagine his letter is in response to a call for help against foreign curses." Maggie shrugged her shoulders and looked away. Fallon rolled her eyes and sighed. Suddenly there was another knock as Ron opened the door and the others followed him inside. Remus made introductions to Maggie who had lost her voice again.

Dinner turned out to be a long, loud, enjoyable event. Ginny and Hermione laid out a fantastic feast of roast turkey with roasted potatoes, candied carrots, green beans, baked squash, gravy, cranberry salad, rolls and dessert with a choice of bread pudding with raisin rum sauce or chocolate cake with strawberries. Remus, Fallon and Hermione had a lively conversation about Fallon's years at University (Hermione had a million questions), the upcoming school year and her proposed lesson plans, and books. The only strain came when Sirius made a comment or two on these subjects but Harry managed to rather successfully draw his attention back to the conversation he, Ginny and Ron were having with Maggie about flying and quidditch. Ron was delighted to hear that despite the fact that for the past few years Maggie had been away from the day to day activity of the wizarding world that she had managed to keep track of the quidditch teams and though she was partial to the Irish National team she was also a Chudley Cannons fan, though he suspected a lot of that had to do with Harry being Seeker.

When the front bell rang Fallon noted that their luggage must have finally arrived. "I was wondering when it was going to get here." Remus said. "The driver must have gotten lost."

"Mostly likely he got turned around in the cloud of dust Aunt Fallon left in her wake." Turning to Harry Maggie said "You think your Firebolt's fast, try racing it against Aunt Fallon at the wheel, she'll leave you spinning in the wind." Everyone laughed and went out to help unload the taxi.

While Fallon and Maggie directed the luggage brigade, which is what Ron insisted on calling it, Ginny and Hermione cleaned up the kitchen. "Fallon is an amazing woman." Hermione said. "She holds two doctorates, has published several papers, two books and plans to write another on her experience as a Muggle at Hogwarts, of course that one will only be available at wizard bookstores."

Ginny waved her wand and the bowl of potatoes disappeared. "Yes, she's very accomplished. I just hope she takes some time for herself. I'm afraid that she has been concentrating so hard on her studies, then on her career, and now Maggie, that she hasn't spent a lot of time thinking about Fallon."

"Have you sensed something about her?" Hermione asked sending the stack of plates to the sink.

"Well, I try not to connect with every person I come into contact with, it's rude. But Sirius asked if I'd just open myself up a little; make sure there isn't something going on with her. I think he's worried about more than a Muggle being at Hogwarts."

"So, did you sense anything?"

"Not really. When I shook her hand I got a hint of something simmering just beneath the surface of her emotions but considering what we know about her family and what's happening with Maggie I think its just grief. Anyway, I hope she takes some time for herself and has a little fun this summer."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that. I think Remus might be looking to make sure she has some fun." Hermione said with a giggle.

Ginny turned and grinned, "You noticed it too."

"How could I miss it, I was sitting right there."

"When I looked over and saw her place a hand on his arm and then he placed his hand on top of hers' and squeezed it and then left it like that. I chocked on my carrots. Harry started slapping me on the back."

"Yeah, I think that's what broke the connection."

"Well, I think it's great. Remus needs someone in his life other than us and Sirius." Ginny had been feeling for sometime that despite the closeness that would always be there the time was nearing that they all needed to begin living apart. She and Harry had recently started talking marriage, though they'd shared that with no one. Once they were wed it was unlikely that they'd desire to live in a communal setting. She felt certain that Hermione and Ron were beginning to feel the same way.

"I agree, though I'm not sure Sirius is ready to give up his best friend yet."

"Well, maybe Fallon has a friend she could set him up with."

Both girls looked at each other and broke out laughing. Right at that moment Harry and Ron walked into the kitchen. "What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"I'll tell you later." Hermione said as she wiped her eyes. Ron and Harry looked at each and shrugged.

"Well, we both have to get up early tomorrow and thought we'd head home now." Harry said.

"OK" Ginny replied, "just let us just go say goodnight to Fallon and Maggie."

A short while later Fallon and Maggie were alone in the cottage. Maggie was already in bed and Fallon told her she could read for a little while before lights out. When she went to check on her a few minutes later, Maggie was already asleep with the book lying on her chest. Fallon went over to the bed, closed the book being sure to save her place, pulled the covers up, kissed her on the forehead and turned out the light. It had been a long day but a lovely start to the summer.

In her own room Fallon began the process of sorting through which suitcases needed to be unpacked now and which ones would eventually be sent on to Hogwarts. The owners had completely emptied a set of dresser drawers and an armoire for her and had done the same thing in the loft bedroom. Yes, it was truly good Irish luck that she was enjoying right now. During the course of the evening Maggie had gotten to spend time with people she had only read of and dreamed about one day meeting. Fallon and Ginny had come up with a trial schedule for Maggie's healing sessions. She and Remus had laid out tentative plans for working on the Muggle studies curriculum and she'd discovered that they had quite a bit in common in regards to books, gardens, and music, though he didn't share her appreciation for classic rock. She was also pleased that she had only once had to resist the urge to throw something at Sirius. For the most part she just ignored him. She wasn't going to be able to continue in that way if she hoped to see where a relationship with Remus might go. Remus and Sirius were best friends and she wouldn't come between that, she knew too much about their past to make herself the reason they had a split in their friendship now. She'd figure out how to deal with Sirius Black, she had to if he was going to be of any help to her.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Over the next few weeks Fallon and Maggie settled into a routine. Ginny was the at the cottage every morning right after breakfast to work with Maggie and most days Remus came with her to work with Fallon on the curriculum before he headed to the ministry. Other days they worked together in the evenings either at the Lair with Fallon and Maggie staying for dinner, or more often than not Remus would go to the cottage and have dinner there. It did not go unnoticed by anyone that Fallon and Remus had seen each other for some part of everyday since she and Maggie had moved into the cottage. The only exception, the two days that Fallon and Maggie had been in London to take care of some personal business.

They took long walks through the woods that ran behind the two houses and Remus showed her a path to take that would bring her to the garden gate at the Lair should she ever feel like coming over for a visit and didn't want to drive. No one mentioned the fact that these two had taken to holding hands during these walks. It had started when Fallon had nearly lost her footing on a loose paving stone in Remus' garden and he had grabbed her hand to steady her, he never let go.

Late one afternoon Fallon was sitting at the kitchen table at the Lair talking with Hermione and Ginny over a cup of tea. Maggie was in the living room with Ron where he and Sirius were teaching her how to play wizards chess. Remus came in from the garden and spoke briefly to the women before he headed to his study. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and smiled indicating to the other that they had indeed seen Remus run his fingers across the tips of Fallon hair which was lying loose down her back as he made his way out of the kitchen.

Suddenly an extremely large tawny colored owl swooped in the window and dropped a box on the table in front of Fallon. No sooner had the large owl flown out the window than a smaller one came in dropping a large envelope on top of the box. "It's a little late in the day for mail isn't?" Fallon asked.

"Those are Special Delivery Owls." Hermione responded. "Must be important."

Fallon opened the envelope and began to read the letter attached to the front of a large file. Hermione and Ginny noticed her face go pale and then immediately dark with rage. Shuffling pages from the file she had begun to speak rapidly but the young women could not understand her.

"Gaelic" Ginny said to a confused Hermione. Hermione nodded in understanding and then raised an eyebrow when she understood the meaning of the word that Fallon had just said. Both girls jumped as Fallon pushed back from the table and stood up with such force that her chair fell over. Harry came to the kitchen door right at that moment and it was a credit to his skill as a Seeker that allowed him to catch the teacup that had come hurling towards him from the across the room before it caught him in the head. Before he could speak Remus came rushing up behind him.

"What happened?" he asked. "I heard a crash." Sirius, Ron and Maggie rushed in from the living room looking around to see what had happened and looked questionably at the women before them.

"Did you know about this?" Fallon said directing her question to Remus. Everyone turned to look at him. "Did you know that they were going to do this?" All heads turned back to look at Fallon.

Remus gave her a puzzled look "Did I know who was going to do what?" he asked.

"This! This! This hatchet job that has been done to my lesson plans!" Fallon yelled as she sent a stack of papers skidding across the top of the kitchen table. Ginny and Hermione picked up their own teacups to avoid collision.

Remus picked up the papers and began to read. He was amazed at the amount of red ink he saw on each page. Nearly every one of the topics and schedule plans had been modified or scratched out with recommendations attached.

Seeing the look of rage on Fallon's face it took a great deal of effort not to take a step back. He had never considered himself a coward and certainly he'd never been afraid of a woman before, but then he'd never seen Fallon angry. "Um, well, now we knew that there would probably be concern over some of the topics and well…"

"Concerns! Concerns! Those aren't concerns - that's censorship. They want to control the content of my classes. They don't want the students to learn about Muggles, they want me to teach them why they should fear us." Fallon was gripping the edge of the table so hard her knuckles were white.

"Fallon calm down." Remus said taking a brave step towards the outraged woman before him. "We'll go over this. I'll arrange a meeting with the appropriate people. It's your class, the Board of Governors can only offer recommendations but they can not dictate your curriculum."

"Do you plan to also tell them that they can not dictate my wardrobe?" Fallon asked, her voice was cold but her eyes flashing with renewed anger.

"They're dictating your wardrobe?" Remus looked back at the papers in his hand. "I don't see that here" That's when he noticed there were more papers sticking out of another file in front of her.

Opening the file Fallon began to read, "_Though it is within the authority of the Education Council to offer you the position of Professor of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it is the responsibility of the Board of Governors to ensure a safe and respectable environment for it's students. As a recognized Professor you will of course enjoy all of the privileges such a position holds. However, we find that it is necessary to differentiate your position as non-magical staff from the magical personnel. We have therefore taken it upon ourselves to commission the design of the style of robes we wish you to wear. You may however, choose any color you wish. A set of robes has already been prepared for you with our compliments and will be arriving for your review, please make what ever alterations are necessary for an appropriate fit. A pattern for these robes is enclosed for the creation of additional sets_." Fallon crushed the paper in her hand and with the other sent another set of papers sliding across the table. Ginny grabbed them before they skidded off the edge and gasped.

"They wouldn't?" Ginny said indignantly. "Don't worry Fallon, I'll talk to Dad about this."

"What's wrong, Gin?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong" Fallon snapped as she ripped open the box in front of her. "This is what's wrong." There was silence, as everyone looked at the most hideous set of robes any of them had ever seen. They had full long sleeves that flared out at the wrist. The body hung shapelessly with no darts, tucks or pleats. The collar was large and draped and there was a thin rope tied loosely around the waist. The fabric looked rough, perhaps burlap but not quite and was a very unattractive shade of orange. The only adornment was a monogrammed M on the front.

"Oh" Hermione whispered.

Fallon's voice was shaking with rage "Remus what the bloody hell are they thinking? Do they really believe I'm going to wear something this hideous? I'll look like Friar Tuck!"

"That's it!" Ron said happily. "The Fat Friar wears robes like that, I was trying to remember where I'd seen one's like that. But what's the M for?"

"It stands for Muggle" Fallon snapped, "just in case any of the students happen to forget and need a reminder."

"I don't know" Sirius said, "they're not that bad. But I guess you'd feel better in your expensive designer clothes."

Fallon let out a venomous response, threw the set of robes on the floor and stormed out the back door. Remus shot Sirius a dark look before following Fallon into the garden. No one spoke for several minutes. Finally Sirius turned to Maggie and asked, "What did she say?"

Maggie shifted on her feet "Well – um - uh, I can't say."

"What do you mean you can't say?" Sirius asked. "You speak Gaelic. That was Gaelic wasn't it?"

"Aye, it's was, it's just... Well, you see, it's just I'm not allowed to use that kind of language," Maggie replied shrugging her shoulders and looking anywhere but at the people in the room.

Suddenly there was a large shout of laughter. Ron began banging his hand on the tabletop. Ginny and Hermione were wiping tears from their eyes. Harry was holding on to the counter with one hand doubled over and slapping his knee with the other. When he looked up at Sirius he noted the clouds in his godfathers eyes, but couldn't help but notice that his lip was twitching upward at one corner.

"Wow" Maggie said, "I haven't seen Aunt Fallon that mad since my Da transfigured her Porsche into a bicycle."

Harry stopped laughing. "Your father transfigured a Porsche into a bicycle."

"Yeah, they'd been going at each other for a couple of weeks. It all started when my Da said something rather sexist about women and it didn't sit very well with Aunt Fallon so she drew little flowers and hearts on his wand using permanent ink. It escalated from there."

"But messing with her car - that's just wrong." Harry said shaking his head.

"Oh, she got him back." Maggie said sitting down at the table.

"What'd she do?" Ginny asked

"She set his broom on fire."

"WHAT" Ron and Harry yelled together. "That's criminal." Ron bellowed. "How could she? That's downright cruel."

"It was OK, she knew my Mum was giving him a new one for his birthday." Harry and Ron were still not convinced. "So, for two weeks he had to fly his old Nimbus 1999 and my Mum had to keep coming up with things to keep him busy so he couldn't order a new one. She thought what Aunt Fallon had done was great. She hadn't liked what my Da had said either." Maggie's voice wavered slightly remembering the fun they had at her father's birthday party when he had gotten his new broom and how happy he was with it. "In the end he admitted it was pretty funny and he never messed with her car again or said anything else sexist for that matter at least not around Aunt Fallon or my mum."

Ginny looked at Sirius. "You might want to keep an eye on your motorcycle for a while Sirius, or anything else you hold dear."

The room exploded with more laughter and this time Sirius joined in.

Remus didn't approach her right away. He watched fascinated as she spoke rapidly to herself in low muttering tones, staring out into the woods, tearing off and shredding the petals of a flower. She was amazing and what was more amazing was how fast she had gotten under his skin and into his heart.

Fallon heard him walking up behind her and she turned fire still burning in her eyes. "Would you kindly tell me what is going on?

"I don't know" he answered moving towards her and marveling at how the madder she got the more her words flowed from English to Gaelic and back again and the thicker her accent became.

"Well, I mean really. I know that there is still some concern over my position, but by Finn what are they thinking."

Remus sat down on the bench and stretched his legs out in front him. Enjoying the sight of Fallon pacing up and down the garden path. Watching her gesture with her arms and hands as she spoke, still shredding the petals off flowers. He was going to have to calm her down soon before she destroyed his entire garden.

Before he could speak she continued. "It's as if they're deliberately trying to sabotage this opportunity. I mean all those changes and their ridiculous recommendations. Did you read them?" Remus nodded and tried to speak but Fallon continued on "I thought they were serious about wanting Muggle studies to be about more than just pictures showing how Muggles pick up heavy objects." She whirled back to face him, "And those robes. I will not wear those robes." She turned away and began to pace again, "Not that I have anything against robes, I'm fully prepared to purchase as many dignified sets as necessary, but I will not wear those monastery rejects." Fallon turned back to him and put her hands on her hips, "Are you just going to sit there? Don't you have anything to say?" Then she snatched off another flower from the bush beside her and began to shred the petals and mutter to herself again.

Remus stood up and slowly walked over to her. He took the now mangled flower from her hand and tossed it into the flowerbed. As he spoke he rested both hands on her shoulders "I don't know what the Board is thinking but I will find out what is going on. They are not the body that controls the content of the classes at Hogwarts. They can make recommendations but the final decision on course content lies with you, the Headmistress and my department. As for those robes, of course you don't have to wear them. Yes, you do have to wear robes but feel free to go and get whatever you like." He squeezed the top of her shoulder gently and with one hand began to play with the ends of her hair. He heard her breath catch. "You want to talk about what's really bothering you?"

It took Fallon a few seconds to find her voice "I don't know what you mean."

"I know what today's date is Fallon. If you want to talk about it I'm willing to listen."

"How did you know? Oh, right the background check on my family."

"Yes, but I might not have remembered if it hadn't been for what Ginny said about her session with Maggie this morning."

"Ginny talks about Maggie's sessions." Fallon said, her voice tensing but resuming its normal tone, the accent just a hint again.

"Well, not specifics. Ginny takes her patients privacy very seriously. Harry was helping me here in the garden when Ginny got home and he noted that she looked rather flushed and asked if everything was OK. She told us that Maggie had been a little difficult and kept telling her to go away. In an act of self-preservation she took Maggie's wand away. I think Ginny's going to be asking for language lessons." This last part Remus said with a grin and Fallon shook her head. "Ginny really didn't disclose anything, but she did say that she felt that Maggie was experiencing more than just physical pain. She said it felt like grief."

Fallon turned away from Remus and took a couple steps. He followed but didn't touch her "Today's the day your brother and sister-in-law died. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

She took a shaky breath "I miss him so much, both of them. Brianna was my roommate at University my first year. We became such fast friends. As soon as our first year ended we moved into a flat. Her parents had really wanted her to stay in the dorms but she talked them into letting her move in with me. Brianna could talk you into anything. She was great. When Byron finished Auror training he came to visit me, took one look at Brianna and fell for her right then. He was hooked"

"I know the feeling" Remus muttered to himself.

"Byron moved in with us, though he was rarely there. Work kept him pretty busy and we of course had our studies. When Byron asked her to marry him I cried as much as Brianna. My best friend was now going to be my sister. I was with them when Maggie was born. They made me godmother." Fallon turned to look back at him "Did you know that Maggie is actually named after me and my mother?" Remus nodded. "Of course you did. Margaret Adiel Elizabeth Blake, she was a beautiful baby. When the doctors told us about her problems I thought Byron was going to fade away right then. But Brianna was strong, strong enough for both of them, until Byron could come to grips with the truth. She was determined that Maggie have a normal life. We knew that she would never get to go to Hogwarts but Brianna was determined that she be taught as much as possible. We called in a few favors, bent a few rules and got her a wand for her fifth birthday. Byron and my mother both taught her spells and about plants and all things magical. The only thing Brianna wouldn't allow was for Maggie to fly. Byron and I never agreed with that since it was mainly out of Brianna's own fear of flying. I guess that's why of all the promises I made to them in regards to Maggie, it's the only one I don't mind breaking. The other's I'll honor and keep."

Fallon stopped talking and after a few seconds Remus realized that she couldn't speak. He stepped in front of her and drew her into his arms. One arm wrapped tightly around her waist while he stroked and smoothed her hair. Soon he felt the pressure of her hands on his chest and slowly her fingers curled into the material of his robes. She shifted her head, resting it on his shoulder, her face buried into the side of his neck, her breath and tears warm on his skin.

She felt his arms tighten around her right before she felt his lips on her temple. Slowly he pulled back from her and kissed her on the forehead. Her eyes fluttered closed as he kissed the tears on her eyelashes. His lips brushed lightly across hers. Once, twice, the sensation had her heart pounding in anticipation. He drew back and hesitated before leaning in intending to take the kiss deeper.

"Remus"

Remus stopped and lifted his head only slightly. Keeping his eyes locked on Fallon's "Yes, Harry?" he said thinking that he just might have to hex him, James' son or not.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Weasley needs to see you." Harry was taking small steps backwards and really wishing someone else had come out to get Remus.

"Tell Arthur I'll get back with him later" Remus replied never looking away from Fallon's face.

"Well, it's just that he's here. He just Apparated in, said it was important." And with that Harry turned and walked quickly back to the house.

Remus dropped his forehead to Fallon's then lifted his head and placed a light kiss on hers. "Well, let's go see what's so important. We can ask him what he knows about the Board of Governors and what their problem is."

"No" Fallon said shaking her head. "You talk with the Minister and see what he needs. We'll make an appointment to talk with him about all of this later in the week. I think I should take Maggie home."

"You're not going to stay for dinner", he asked more than a little disappointed at the thought of her leaving.

"Not tonight. I think it best if Maggie and I have dinner alone tonight. Maybe go for a drive. It puts both of us in a better frame of mind."

Remus smiled "Alright, I can understand that. Well, I shouldn't keep Arthur waiting."

Together they walked backed to the house. Remus slid his arm around her waist. Fallon leaned her head on his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Arthur was a little angry when he left"

"Yes, he was."

"When he arrived I could tell he was concerned about something, but when he left he was definitely angry"

"He has reason to be."

"Is it about the Board of Governors?"

"Yes"

"Are they trying to find away to keep Fallon from working at Hogwarts?"

"What makes you think that?"

"While you were outside in the garden I read the lesson plans she drafted and the changes the Board made. Seems like they're trying to make the job less than appealing, maybe get her to quit."

Remus stopped writing the letter he was working on and dropped his quill on the desk. He sat back in his chair and for the first time looked at Sirius standing in the doorway of his study. "Is that what you'd like? For her to resign before the term even starts, maybe go back to Ireland."

Sirius shifted from one foot to the other. He knew he had overstepped and he wasn't very good at saying he was wrong or sorry. "I don't want her to resign or go back to Ireland."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. It's just…"

"Why don't you like her?" Remus asked. "Besides commanding Padfoot to sit, what has she done that's got you snipping at her every chance you get." Remus stood to retrieve a book from the bookcase behind him and turned to look at Sirius waiting for an answer.

"She hasn't done anything. It's just…" Sirius hesitated and finally stepped into the study.

"Just what?" Remus asked

"It's you."

"Me. What about me?"

"You seem to be falling for her pretty fast. I'm not sure you know what you might be getting yourself into." Sirius raked a hand through his hair. He really hated having these types of talks. When he'd talked with Harry about Ginny he'd taken three shots of whiskey to get the courage. After the talk he'd had three more.

"Well, once again you've missed the mark." Remus said as he sat back down at his desk. "I am not falling for her. I've already fallen."

Sirius sat down too. It had been sheer luck that there had been a chair behind him, he half expected to find himself sitting on the floor. "Don't you think that's kind of fast? It's only been a few weeks."

"Some things don't take a lot of time." Remus replied

Sirius searched his friend's face. He thought he knew everything about Remus. Sure there had been those twelve years they had been separated while he'd had been in Azkaban, and then the additional two, but he doubted seriously that he had acted differently during that time than when they were in school. Remus had always been very careful in his romantic dealings, especially after HER. Had that changed while Sirius had been gone? He knew for certain that there hadn't been anyone in the last five years. Sirius cleared his throat trying to find the right words. "That's true. But there are times when maybe a person should go slow, relationships can be difficult and a person should respect..."

"Sirius are really going to sit there and talk to me about relationships and respect. You do know that I've spent time with women before" Remus said not quite sure if he was amused or irritated.

"Well of course I know you've been involved with women before. I remember the blonde waitress from the coffee shop, but then she was really more of an itch than a relationship."

"Fallon is not an itch." Remus's voice was quite steel.

"No she's not." Sirius answered matching his tone to Remus'.

Remus sat back in his chair and ran his hand over his face. "I don't know what to tell you Padfoot. It surprises me too. I've never felt this way before. The closest thing to this was what I felt for Lily."

Sirius's mouth gaped open. "You had a thing for Lily? James' Lily."

"Don't look so stunned, at one time we all had feelings for Lily, even you."

"I did not!" Sirius nearly yelled. Remus cocked one eyebrow. "Well, maybe I wondered once or twice if she had a sister…." Sirius began to squirm in his chair.

Remus laughed, "Well, we know how that turned out."

Sirius grimaced "What a surprise that was." Then he shook his shoulders and head in a mock shudder.

Remus grinned and continued on "When I first met Lily I really liked her and thought here was a girl who could handle having a werewolf for a boyfriend. I remember being glad that she really seemed to hate James. But I just couldn't ask her out knowing that one of my best friends fancied her. Then it became obvious that she and James were meant for each other and that my feelings for her were really nothing more than what I'd feel for a good friend, maybe even a sister." Remus turned his head and stared out the window.

Neither spoke for several minutes, "She looks like her." Sirius said quietly.

Remus didn't pretend they were still talking about Lily, "There's a slight resemblance. There are more differences than similarities. After…well you know what happened. After that I just gave up the idea of having a steady girlfriend while we were in school. Later I came to the conclusion that it might not be a good idea to get too seriously involved with any woman. It didn't seem right to fall in love, want to build a life with someone and then not be able to take care of her because I couldn't find employment. So, I just made sure that I only spent time with women who could accept the only thing I could offer them and not expect anything more of me. Sounds a bit cold I know but, then what else could I do."

"And now?"

Remus looked back at Sirius understanding what it was his friend was asking, "I'm not saying I'm going to ask her to marry me. It's too soon for that, but I do have every intention of seeing where a relationship could go. I feel something I've never felt before, I want to enjoy it."

Sirius smiled "OK. I want you to enjoy it too." After a few quiet minutes Sirius asked "Want to tell me what Arthur was upset about? Maybe I can help."

"Actually, I think you can. Arthur came here because he heard a rumor that Draco Malfoy is making noises about being appointed to the Board of Governors."

Sirius' face hardened, "The Board is full, there's no vacancies how does he think he's going to get appointed."

"We don't know. A couple of the Board members are rather old and have talked about resigning their seats. He might try buying one of them off and then use whatever influence his family name still holds to get himself appointed to the Board."

"Do you and Arthur think he might be behind why the Board made all those changes to the lesson plans?"

"Yes we do. But it really wasn't a very smart thing to do. First off only three of them signed their name to the letter, if it had been a majority decision there would have been more signatures. Secondly, it's like I told Fallon, the Board can only give direction and make recommendation, they don't have final approval. Arthur thinks the plans are brilliant."

Sirius laughed, "Arthur probably wants to sit in on her classes."

Remus grinned, "He does."

"So what can I do to help?"

"It would be helpful to know how much money Draco and his mother have. When the Aurors raided their home after the war, they found all that Dark Arts stuff and they were hit with some pretty serious fees and penalties. Between that and you they had to be hurting for a time. I need to know how much of that money has been replaced. Do you think you could use some of your business contacts and find out for us."

One of the benefits of being cleared of murder and coming back from the dead was that businesses owned by the Black family had to be returned to Sirius' control. As the last of the Blacks they belonged to him. He had taken great pleasure in closing many of the shady ones down, even though some of them were the most profitable. The honest businesses were starting to show a good profit and Sirius was proving to be a savvy businessman. He nodded his head "I can do that. I'll also ask around and see whom he's paling around with though there are more people who don't like the Malfoy's than Draco might think. It shouldn't be hard to get someone to talk about him and his actions. What did Arthur say about the robes?" Sirius was trying hard not to smile, but was failing.

Remus looked over at the hideously ugly orange robes lying across the corner of his desk. "He said he didn't know that Friar robes came in any other color than brown." Looking back at his friend a grin spread across his face.

"Well, I don't know Moony if she was my woman I think those are just the type of robes I'd want her to wear. Can you imagine if we'd had a teacher who looked like her when we were in school?" Sirius let out a low whistle "Best to probably have her wear those and try to diminish the effect she's likely to have on the male students."

Remus' grin got bigger and he laughed "Well, she isn't your woman, she mine and…" Just then there was a knock at the doorway and both men looked to see Hermione standing there.

"Sorry to interrupt" she said "but we decided that instead of cooking tonight we'd go to the pub for dinner. We wondered if you two wanted to join us?"

The two men looked at each other and nodded agreement. Remus spoke "Sounds great, just give me a few minutes to finish my letter and get it sent out."

"Sure" Hermione answered and turned to walk away. Suddenly she stopped and turned back "You know Remus if Fallon ever hears you referred to her as _'your woman' _she's likely to set your broom on fire." And with that Hermione turned and left.

Sirius roared with laughter while Remus sat there stunned. "Set my broom on fire? What's that suppose to mean? Why would Fallon set my broom on fire?" he asked looking a little pale.


End file.
